Immortal love
by D.writer 1231
Summary: Dylan the champion of daedra joins the dark brotherhood, and ends up falling for babette. who looks 17 or 18, review please helps me know if you guys like what i'm writing. The chapters will be coming i am sorry for the long wait i don't get internet where i live so it will be a little longer for new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan sighed as he looked down at the shaking boy through the slits in his daedric helmet. This little boy, aventus arentino, had been trying for a week to contact the dark brotherhood to strike a contract to kill Grelod the "kind". Dylan knew of this woman and what she did to the children that were under her care, it sickened him. He may not be the kindest person, but he would never harm a child. Just the thought of doing so disgusted him. He would gladly gut that old hag for free,but this child didn't need to know that.

"Assassinations don't come cheap boy." Dylan said with mock anger, the boys eyes lit up at the statement before he started looking around his home for something.

"well I don't have any money but I have this family heirloom, it's supposed to be valuable." Aventus handed Dylan the small ornate dish, who inspected it with a bored look in his covered eyes.

"Yes this will do, I will be back once Grelod is gone." He then took his leave of the small house in windhelm. Usually the trip to riften would be long and dull, but for Dylan it would take mere seconds, for he was the champion of several daedric lords.

"Nocturnal!" Dylan shouted once he was sure no one could hear him, then from a from a thick miasma of darkness a flock of ravens burst out and from the ravens stepped out the daedric prince of night, nocturnal. She always seemed to have a devilish smirk on her face when she met with Dylan. She glided over to where he was standing and lowered herself so they were eye to eye. Dylan took off his demonic looking helmet, letting his shoulder length hair fall down as he smiled at the goddess.

"What is it you wish of me, my champion?" she asked him in a teasing voice, he chuckled and told her of the contract and where he needed to go. She pouted a little and landed on the ground in front of him, he towered over her at 6'2" compared to her 5'5" stature. She looked up into his crimson eyes and sighed

"you never call me to just say hi anymore." she said a little angrily as she wrapped her arms around his waist, that was covered in the same armor as his helmet,Dylan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the petite goddess.

"I made you immortal for a reason Dylan." she looked at him seriously as she pulled away from him. Dylan sighed as he remembered that night several years ago, he leaned down to nocturnal and hugged her lightly.

"soon, I will visit you in your realm, I promise but for now I have a treacherous hag to kill."

nocturnal looked at him while smiling slightly and nodded as she enveloped him in shadows, that would teleport him to the outskirts of riften. Oh how dylan hated riften. He hadn't made friends the last time he was here, when that pickpocket tried to rob him and he smashed him into a stone wall. That had not sat well with maven blackbriar, who later sent a large thug to try and kill him, it didn't end well for the thug. When Dylan made his way to the gates of riften the guards tried not to look at him, he opened the gate himself, as he made his way through town people would stay away from him while muttering and pointing to him. Dylan was almost to the orphanage when a large nord stood in his way, he still only reached Dylan's shoulder though. Maven walked out from behind the thug with a smug look on her face, Dylan looked at her with little interest.

"Move or I will hurt you." Dylan demanded, annoyed that they hadn't left.

Maven laughed at his demand, which gave Dylan enough time to unsheathe his daedric longsword and bury it into the thugs stomach before cleaving him in two, he then turned his attention to maven before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into a nearby wall.

"Get in my way again and I will snap your neck like a twig are we clear!" he said in a low voice, maven shook her head in agreement then dylan let her go and she ran off.

Dylan then made his way to the orphanage, when he opened the door the young woman sitting at the table paled at the sight of him he walked over to her and put a finger to his mouth telling her to be silent. He made his way through the hall towards grelods room, he opened the door quietly. Dylan then walked calmly over to her, when she turned around he picked her up by the front of her shirt, lifting her a few feet off the ground, his eyes glowed a violet color as he looked at her frightened face.

"Your time has come Grelod." Dylan said trying to restrain the glee from his voice, she pleaded and begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He held up his other hand, a dark fire emanating from his palm as he slammed his hand into her chest. She let out a silent scream as she was burned from the inside out, he dropped the now smoking corpse. Afterwords he made his way through the town and took a horse from the stables and rode for Windhelm. A few days later he made his way up to the aventus home, but was stopped short by a courier who gave him a message when he looked at the note a chill went down his spine, a feeling he hadn't had for years. The note was a black hand-print, under it said "we know". After dealing with the contract and selling the heirloom, Dylan rented a room at a local inn for the night.

"It'll be good to finally sleep." he said groggily as he rolled onto the bed and almost falling asleep immediately.

When Dylan woke up he looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't the inn and that he was in his armor, 'what the hell happened?' he thought.

"sleep well?" a mysterious voice asked from the corner of the room making Dylan jump slightly as he looked up in the corner of the room he saw a small woman rocking her foot back and forth on top of a bookcase

"who are you?" Dylan asked,she simply smiled.

"who I am is of no importance at the moment what is important though is that you stole a contract that was meant for me and my family." she said in a grave voice "now there's two ways we can deal with this I can kill you, or you can kill one of the people over there for me." she grinned evilly

Dylan grinned at the thought of killing he, walked over to the three people on their knees in front of him; he stepped on the first ones head, crushing it like a grape, the second he snapped her neck, and the third he burned alive. He walked back over to the woman and bowed to her in a flatulent way.

"well aren't we the over achiever."

"what can I say I love killing." the woman laughed at that and jumped down to in front of him and with a sinister look asked

"Would you be interested in joining our little family?" Dylan grinned and nodded, the woman smiled even more and brought her hand out for Dylan to shake.

"well then let me introduce you to your new life brother, my name is Astrid and we are the dark brotherhood. We live near falkreath when you get to the door answer the question with 'silence my brother'. I will see you at home." she then left the room without a second glance. Dylan smiled to himself before setting off to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid made her way through the familiar black door of her home, she could hear her family discussing something as she walked into the large room she saw her family laughing and congratulating each other on recent kills. Nazir was the only one that seemed to notice her, he walked over to her, greeting her happily.

"Ah Astrid good to see you back, so do we have another addition to our demented little family?" Astrid chuckled at how he said that, 'demented was an understatement when talking about him' she thought

"You will see soon enough." she said with a smile as she went to go find Babette. Astrid found the petite vampire sitting on a flimsy looking chair; she was watching her pet spider scuttle around his pen when she noticed the leader of their small 'family' standing near her. The vampire smiled at her before standing up and walking over to her.

"Hello Astrid, glad to see you made it back safely I was just about to harvest venom from my Pet for a poison that I was going to make Gabriela."

"Just be sure to be in the main room before our new brother gets here." Babette perked up at that and turned away from her alchemy set to look at Astrid. She smirked and turned to leave making sure not to give Babette any information of their new brother.

Dylan had finally made his way to Falkreath, he wandered down the road until he noticed a small opening in the trees that lead to a path that had a small pond next to it he turned around from looking at the pond and noticed the Black door. He made his way towards it he stopped when he heard an evil voice whisper "What is the music of life?" Dylan grinned as he now understood what the riddle meant

"Silence, my brother." he replied with a smirk upon his face, he heard the door unlock and the voice told him "welcome home." He smiled to the door before making his way inside.

He could hear laughing and talking as he walked down the steps into the main room. Astrid turned to see who had entered the sanctum, her eyes lit up at the sight of Dylan. She silently made her way over to Dylan, who was wearing his daedric armor, so she was unable to see his grin. Astrid walked over to him extending her hand towards him, which he shook without hesitation.

"Good to see you accepted our offer, come, the others will want to meet you." Dylan nodded happily as Astrid led him into the main room where everyone was, except Babette; Astrid whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is Dylan, he is our new brother treat him with respect and he will do the same for you." Dylan nodded in recognition of everyone, he then took of his demonic helmet letting his free for everyone to see, he had handsome almost statuesque face his hair was the color of ravens feathers and his eyes were a dark crimson, he was about to say something when he was interrupted by an explosion then shouting.

"Dammit! Stupid fire salts!" Astrid and Dylan went to see what had happened. When they made their way through the smoke they noticed Babette waving her hands trying to clear the smoke, she had pale skin, her hair went down to between her shoulder blades and was a deep mahogany color, her lips were a pale peach color and one of her canine teeth poked out just enough to be visible.

"Babette! What the hell happened?" Astrid said astounded, Babette looked at her confused then she noticed how different she looked.

"holy shit! I'm hot!" Babette yelled as she checked herself out in a mirror, Dylan cocked an eyebrow observing the petite vampire before grinning.

"Indeed you are." Dylan said as he looked at the now tighter dress she was wearing. Babette turned around when she heard that, she blushed when she looked into Dylan's Crimson eyes as if they were peering to her very soul. Astrid looked amused at the interactions between the two of them.

"Babette this is Dylan, your new brother, I hope that you two will get along." She smirked even more when Babette blushed deeper and looked away, Dylan chuckled and leaned towards Babette and whispered in her ear.

"I do hope that we can get to know each other very well." His breath tingling the skin on her neck, sending chills down her spine. Her face a deep scarlet color, it was a few moments before she was able to point at the door and stutter out "I've got to go do something." she then ran out of the room. Dylan and Astrid chuckled at that. Astrid looked over to him before smirking,

"You're going to fit in here perfectly." Dylan laughed as he watched Babette's retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been had been several months since Dylan had joined the Dark brotherhood and he was getting along with everyone in the family, especially Babette, they had become good friends, he had been doing odd jobs here and there for the sake of the group. He had just returned from a well paid assassination, he walked over to Astrid who at the time, was sitting at her desk writing a letter to someone. Dylan smiled lightly as she looked up at him.

"Hey Astrid, have you seen Babette around? I haven't seen her since I got back." he sat down in front of the desk as he watched her scribble out words onto the letter at her. She smiled at him teasingly

"Miss your girlfriend do you?" Dylan blushed and looked away as she chuckled and continued "she isn't here, I sent her on a mission to kill a commander in the Dawnguard." Astrid looked at Dylan

oddly as she saw him pale at the name of the group. He jumped out of the chair knocking it over in the process.

"What! Where did you send her!" dylan asked in a panicked tone, Astrid told him that their camp was near dawnstar. Before she could ask what he was so panicked about Dylan sprinted out of the sanctuary and leaped on his horse and galloped fast for dawnstar. All the while whispering to himself "please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!"

Babette woke up groggily holding her throbbing head, "Where am I?" she asked seemingly to herself as she looked around the room, she was stuck in a dark and musty cell in a room lined with cages, there was nothing but a few rats in the cell with her. She looked across the room to the other cells, she gasped lightly at what she saw, there were several vampires that looked close to death and were covered in cuts and bruises. none of them were conscious. Babette was close to panicking when she heard a door click open. A large built man with an evil smirk walked into her view.

"Well it looks like the monster is up." she glared at him when he said monster, he grinned at her and walked closer to her cell and bent down so they were eye to eye. She spit in his face, he glared at her as he wiped his face, it was Babettes turn to smirk. The large man opened the cell and slapped her with a thick, gloved hand, she yelped and fell back onto the cold ground. He then grabbed her by the top of her head and dragged her through a long hallway by her hair.

"Your going to get what you deserve you blood sucking demon!" he snapped at Babette as he threw her into a room with only a chair with straps and restraints on it. Babette looked at the man with a hint of fear in her eyes and she whispered out,

"Who are you? What did I do to deserve this?" the man simply laughed and pulled off his gloves a small light emanating from his palms.

"I am Damien and I know who and what you are monster and for that you will be destroyed. For that is the way of the Dawnguard, every last one of your disgusting kind will be eradicated" he grabbed her arm with his glowing hand a loud sizzling noise resonated around the room as the holy spell burnt into her skin. she screamed in pain as tears began streaming down her face. Damien laughed darkly as he tightened his grip on her. Babette screamed out again in agony as her vision slowly faded.

Dylan felt the cold bite of the frosted wind of dawnstar brush is cheeks, he breathed out slowly as he walked over to the small inn. The door creaked open as he stomped in to the warm room and walked up to the petite imperial woman wiping out a mug, she smiled up to Dylan as he approached.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked innocently Dylan looked at her deathly serious and responded,

"Information." at that the clerk had a puzzled look on her face as she ceased wiping the mug and put it down on the counter. "What do you want to know?"

"Where is the Dawnguard camp at?" The imperial woman looked confused for a second before her face lit up and she smiled and told him it was to the north about four miles out of town. He thanked her and made his way to the fort in the wilderness. When he reached the gate a fully armored Dawnguard soldier stopped him. "Stop, what is your business here? This place is restricted to Dawnguard soldiers only!" Dylan stared at him with a bland look that was covering up the feeling of pure rage he had for this entire group of people.

"Move. Now" the man simply laughed and walked forward to grab Dylan, who grabbed his arm and snapped it at the elbow and slammed his head into the ground and stomped it into itself. Before Dylan could react an arrow pierced the armor on his left shoulder but stooped short of his actual arm, he broke the shaft off and walked into the compound leaving the Dawnguard soldier that shot him as a smoldering corpse. Dylan stomped his way through the main hall of the base, killing what ever got in his way before finally making it to the commanders quarters he blew the door open with a fire ball before stepping into the room to look upon a very angry looking nord. The commander charged at Dylan but stopped short when a crossbow bolt pierced his leg, dropping him to the ground as he yelped in pain. Dylan walked over to him, picked him up by the throat before slamming him into the wall.

"Where is she!" Dylan screamed, his eyes turning a pale violet color, the commander stuttered out

"Who?" Dylan growled angrily ad smashed the nord into the wall again.

"The Vampire you kidnapped, she looks about 18 and is around five foot six." The commanders face paled at the description of her.

"She was here a week ago she tried to kill me when we apprehended her, she was to dangerous to keep here so she was moved to our camp on the outskirts of Whiterun. B-but why are you here?" Dylan grinned at the last question he asked and told the man in an evil glint in his eye.

"I'm here to finish the job." Dylan tore his throat out and left him to bleed to death an he made his way to the exit thinking 'please be safe Babette.'


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was making its slow decent behind the frosted mountains of Skyrim as Dylan sprinted into Whiterun and made his way to Jorvaskr. When he got to the ancient hall of warriors, slamming the doors open the inhabitants stared at him silently.

"Circle meeting, now." Dylan panted out as he made his way to the underforge, the remaining circle members following in suit. As they all gathered in the underforge Aela was the first to voice her confusion.

"What is wrong harbinger?" The huntress asked with a confused look upon her face, Dylan looked at the three of them with a deathly seriousness.

"I need your help to break into a Dawnguard camp, kill everyone inside and then rescue a girl they have held prisoner." Aela immediately agreed as well as Farkas, but Vilkas was suspicious.

"Who is the girl? If the vampire hunters have her then she must have done something to anger them." The other two looked at him shocked as if he had just turned into a vampire himself, Dylan on the other hand smiled to Vilkas for his precaution.

"Her name is Babette, she is a good friend and for the reason she is imprisoned there is because she is a vampire." The three of them stared blankly at Dylan as he waited for any kind of response. Vilkas suddenly started laughing, making the other two jump and Dylan cock his eyebrow. Vilkas was able to clam down for a second and wipe the tear from his eye as he looked at Dylan.

"Only you harbinger would fall for a vampire." The other two looked stunned at the other two, Vilkas was laughing while Dylan was blushing. Dylan recovered finally and looked to the three warriors.

"We will set out at dark, and remember leave no one standing."

Babette slowly woke up inside the dank cell she had grown accustomed to, she sighed as she saw the moonlight gracefully drift through the small barred window. Shining a pale light onto her already pale face illuminating all the abuse she had taken, she was covered with bruises and cuts; her pale face was red from dried tears. She sat calmly in the middle of the center of the cell as she heard the thick sound of boots on stone clomping towards her then ultimately stop in front of the cell.

"What is it Damien? Come to torture me again?" She heard a deep chuckle and then the rusted creak of the cell door opening; she opened her eyes to see the bane of her life standing in front her. The wicked smile on his face gave her chills.

"No I just wanted to tell you that our base near Dawnstar was attacked and everyone in the camp was found slaughtered and a Black hand was painted on top of our flags." Babette jerked her head up at that. That was the dark brotherhoods calling card. Damien noticed the small glimmer reappear in her eyes, she had hope again, and he smirked at the thought before snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I just thought that you should know that little fact before I kill them all." Babette glared at him scornfully before grinning sadistically making the man take a step back.

"If you think that anyone from my family will fall so easily than you are a bigger fool than you look, for your sake I hope that they didn't send Dylan, at least the others would give you a quick and painless death. But Dylan is unique; he will dismember you slowly as you beg for mercy." Damien swallowed hard at the petite assassins small speech, was this Dylan truly such a force to be reckoned with? Or was she simply trying to frighten him, by the look on her face he was pretty sure she wasn't lying. Damien scoffed and stomped out of the room, sighing Babette let her false bravado fall as she stared out into the darkness of the sky thinking to herself 'Please let it not be Dylan' a single tear slid down her cheek as she curled herself back up onto the small bed they had given her.

Shadowmere huffed heavily as he and the other horses slowly crept their way around the Dawnguard fortress, still carrying his master, they stopped at the edge of the gate. Dylan hopped quietly off of his mount as did his fellow companions. Motioning them to follow him they slowly made their way to the gate, quietly opening it, the guards turned to see what the noise was only to get an arrow to the throat effectively silencing them. The four of them then stood up fully as Dylan administered orders.

"We will split up into groups of two me and Aela will take the left side of the keep Vilkas and Farkas will take the right, if you see someone who isn't caged, kill them. And if it comes down to it, use your lycan form." As they were about to leave Dylan stopped them one last time, he took his helmet off and had tears brimming in his eyes "Please, we have to find her, it's my fault she is even here." Aela put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him as the two brothers made their way into the keep. Aela looked at her leader smirking as he slid his helmet back on.

"So how much do you like this vampire?" the question threw Dylan off so much that he tripped face first into the wall when he tried to walk, Aela simply laughed and waited to be answered. Dylan sat up finally and stared blankly at her, blushing under his helmet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Aela, now lets go." Dylan said quickly as he made his way into the keep, Aela followed him in chuckling thinking to herself 'he is still a terrible liar.' As they made their way through the halls killing everything in their sight finally coming to a dead end Dylan grabbed a guard that had tried to stop them and smashed him into the wall, breaking several of his ribs, he asked him where the dungeons were and who controlled this fort the guard spit in his face. Aela growled at that act of insulting her leader, she ran up and ripped his arm out of his socket. The guard screamed out in pain and finally told them what they wanted to know, Dylan then snapped his neck, as they made their way to the dungeon he looked over to Aela and almost died laughing, she was gnawing on a bone they found in the kitchen.

Damien was in a panic; his troops were being slaughtered like cattle in his own fort! He made a quick decision, he would be able to survive this if he used that little vampire bitch as a negotiation tool. He sprinted to the dungeons frantically evading the corpses of his comrades, ripping the door open to the dungeons he found himself staring a that infuriating demon. She was smirking, that smug arrogant smirk he knew well, it was the smirk of a killer.

Babette had heard the noise and confusion; the sound of metal and stone cracking, the blood curdling screams of now fallen foes, the wicked stomp of a very familiar daedric boots, it was Dylan. A small demented little smirk spread across her face, her thoughts were interrupted by Damien who had run in like a bat out of hell. He run up to her cell, her smirk never fading she looked up into his eyes without blinking she told him.

"What was that about you killing who ever my family sent to free me? Oh come now Damien don't tell you're scared." She could tell that every word was grating into his nerves. She just had to keep this up until Dylan came to save her, ugh the thought made her stomach do flips and nauseate her at the same time; he is the only one I would allow to save me. Damien Growled deeply and slapped Babette hard, casting her to the ground.

"I may not be able to kill your family but you, you little vampiric bitch! I can kill." Babette Hissed at him and dove to attack him, he batted her away with a flick of his wrist sending her into the wall. The door suddenly exploded with a force that reckoned a dragons fire, Dylan stepped through the smoldering remains of the door soon followed by Aela, Vilkas and Farkas. Dylan's eyes were glowing with a fiery violet behind his helmet; he ordered the three of his companions to get Babette out of here. When the four of them had left Dylan looked to Damien with a feral hatred.

"You are going die a slow painful death at my hands for what you have done to her!" Damien laughed as he looked at the demonic figure in front him.

"Do you really think a pathetic assassin can kill me? I control the power of the heavenly light!" to get his point through he flared his hands up with a white beam that was as bright as the sun; it was Dylan's turn to laugh as he took his helmet off.

"Did you really think that I was a mere assassin? I am the dark champion of Oblivion!" his eyes then flared into violet fires, he grew long sharp demon horns and black fire burst from his hands. He shot ebon gouts of flame at Damien who in turn slammed his fists into the ground creating a light shield around him; the fire scorched everything around him. Dylan finally stopped his attack, giving Damien enough time to fire a ball of light at Dylan who slapped it away as if it were a fly; the ball smashed into a nearby wall causing it to explode. Damien growled and put both of his hands forward and fired a wave of pure energy at Dylan who had only a second to react and shield himself. The blast was slowly pushing him back as he thought to himself 'Damn it, I can't hold him back for much longer, I need your help guys!" as his shield was about to break a black circle opened to the left of him and on his right a circle of fire, from them came the Daedric princes Nocturnal and Merunes Dagon. They looked at his enemy then to him and simultaneously said "We shall lend you our power to defeat this foe." They then each put a hand on one of his shoulders and flowed their power into him, he was enveloped in shadow and fire as his shield finally gave way Damien now saw the full power of the gods of Oblivion, Dylan's armor was now a mixture of flowing lava and miasmic shadow. He walked toward Damien, with every step he took the floor either melted or rotted away beneath him. Damien fired all he had at Dylan who wasn't fazed by it at all, brushing his attacks off he grabbed Damien by the throat lifting him off the ground several feet. His fist burnt into Damien's throat the longer he held him before the fire disappeared completely and was replaced by a solid midnight blackness that started at Damien's feet and slowly made its way up his legs, making Damien panic and kick around Dylan dropped him and laughed as the man panicked and tried futilely to kick the shadows off of him.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Dylan asked in a double layered voice that sounded like two people were talking at once, Damien screamed loudly as the shadows had made their way to his singed throat before finally covering his entire body in darkness and disappearing into oblivion forever. Dylan sighed in relief that he could finally release all of the daedric power inside him and is himself again; he forgot how much of a drain it was though, as soon as he released the power he fell unconscious.

Dylan woke up to the sound of talking; he was back in jorvaskr and was surrounded by the companions who looked worriedly at each other as they discussed their harbingers health and if he would wake any time soon, Dylan took this time to sit up and yawn.

"You guys are very loud." Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, they all turned around add either cheered or hugged him as they saw him in good condition. Aela was the last one to see him as she leaned in to whisper into his ear and smiled.

"There's someone here who is dying to see you." Dylan looked up and noticed everyone else was gone besides her, she smiled and left the room, soon afterward Babette walked in; she was wearing a white dress that made her red eyes light up against her pale angelic face. Dylan smiled weakly to her as she sat down next to him on the bed he slid his hand onto her cheek, she smiled and leaned into his hand.

"You look beautiful Babette, I'm glad that you are safe." Babette smiled and pulled his hand from her cheek and held it softly before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because of you Dylan, thank you" Dylan was blushing lightly at the kiss, Babette giggled softly and was about to get up from the bed and head back to the sanctuary. Dylan grabbed her by the hand which made her turn around to face him; his crimson eyes were glistening from fresh tears as he looked at the girl he couldn't live without, he slid over on the bed and asked Babette,

"Please stay here with me tonight, I would feel better if I knew you were safe." Babette knew it was partially a lie but said nothing as she slid onto the bed and rested her head on Dylan's chest, he let out a content sigh and kissed Babette's forehead lightly before falling back to sleep. Babette waited until she was sure Dylan was asleep before she slid up and kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "Goodnight Dylan." Before she drifting off to a peaceful sleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold, that's all Dylan felt as he walked through the now bloodied snow.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered to himself, his breathe fogging in front of him as he aimlessly trudged through the snowy wastes; stopping at a familiar door that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, he looked at the dark red door with the black skull on it, sliding his hand up the side of it the voice began to speak, but it was not its usual greeting.

"Take heed to this warning, for if you do not you shall again be in mourning, the sanguineous rose of your heart will wither and die if the guardians of the dawn are kept alive." Dylan recoiled from the door looking worried, what was happening, he turned away from the door and began walking in the opposite direction. A few minutes later he found himself at the doorsteps to a large keep, opening the doors he walked inside hoping to find an answer to this chilling warning. Walking a bit further he heard a loud, pained, scream; Dylan took off like a bat out of hell after the sound of screaming, when he got to the middle of the keep it opened up into a large arena and standing in the middle of it was the leader of the dawnguard, Isran, along with Serana, Babette, and what shocked Dylan the most was that, inside a large stone circle etched with sacred runes, was the daedric princess nocturnal. Dylan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Isran's voice booming through-out the arena.

"My fellow fighters of justice! To day we truly strike a blow against not only the vampire hoards but also the very creatures of oblivion itself! For we have found out how to kill a daedric god!" At that Isran went over to Serana and lit a fire under the post she was tied to and then as she screamed in horrid pain he moved onto Nocturnal he did the same to her, Dylan tried to scream out to them but in horror he couldn't speak, he watched in pained horror as he watched his friends and love burn in agony. Isran then turned back to the large audience and bellowed "rest! For tomorrow we will send our forces to burn the Dark brotherhood sanctuary and to castle Volkihar to slay these foul creatures once and for all!" the crowd went wild at this, Dylan felt as if he were going to be sick as he was about to leave he turned around to find Isran standing there with a wicked smirk on his face. He grabbed Dylan by the throat and in a distorted voice he asked Dylan

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" he then threw him off the edge of the balcony Dylan had been standing at, Dylan screamed as he fell towards the large fire under him. Right as he was about to hit the flames; he jerked up in his bed, gasping and covered in a cold sweat he looked around to make sure he was still in his room he was broke from his thoughts as he heard a cute little yawn, looking down he sighed in relief to see that Babette was still here and safe. He slid out of the bed making sure that he didn't wake Babette in the process, sliding on his leather armor and a cloak he made his way to the door; he needed to find out what the dream had meant, he looked back at the sleeping form of Babette and sighed. "I promise I will protect you." And then he was gone to the Twilight Sepulcher.

A few hours later Babette woke with a stifled yawn, looking around she noticed that Dylan wasn't here, she slid off the bed and went to his small desk and saw a letter that read on the outside '**for Babette' **Confused she slid the letter open and it read,

"Dear Babette, I am sorry for leaving while you were asleep but there was something that I had to take care of, if you wish to go back to the sanctuary please take Shadowmere. I will meet you there once I am finished here. And please be safe, because if not I might have to kick your ass and make sure that you stay safe." She chuckled to herself at the last part. As she saddled Shadowmere a courier ran up to her and handed her a note and left without saying a word, looking at the seal she grinned happily for it was a black hand. The note was from Astrid asking if she was ok and if she would be back soon. Shaking her head at the motherly worry their leader had, she began galloping back to the sanctuary.

Dylan sighed heavily as he had finally made it to the sanctuary of Nocturnal, the twilight sepulcher, walking inside he looked to see if anyone else was around, finding no one he preceded into council chamber for the Daedra. Sitting down he looked around the large onyx table to see all of the daedric lords looking at him anxiously, sighing as he looked around the table and into the eyes of the Daedra he told them in a deathly serious voice that was twined with worry and fear. "We have a serious problem." The Daedra became deathly silent at this; all was quiet before Nocturnal broke the silence.

"What do you mean Dylan?" The look on her face was one of confusion, Dylan slid his chair out before standing up and looking at everyone before returning his gaze to Nocturnal. "The dawnguard have found away to kill daedric lords." The room went silent yet again except for several gasps. Nocturnal looked to Dylan before asking him to elaborate; he went on to tell them about his dream; he was about half way through it when he was stopped by Molag Bal.

"Wait, did you say Babette? As in Babette Beolfang?" Dylan cocked an eyebrow as to how he knew what her last name was but simply nodded; suddenly the daedric lord paled and looked to everyone else before explaining "The name Beolfang was that of the first daughter of coldharbour, the first pure blood vampire, given the blood of a daedric lord which gave them the power to kill Daedra." Everyone stared to Molag Bal before looking back to Dylan; Molag Bal stood from his chair and looked at Dylan with a deathly serious stare. "Dylan, I ask this as not only one of your lords but also your ally, if the dawnguard know that she has the blood of a daedric god in her she is in grave danger!"

Babette breathed in deeply as she made her way in the sanctuary she called home, only to be hugged tightly by Gabriella who was mumbling something into her shoulder.

"Calm down Gabriella, as you can see I'm fine." Gabriella pulled back smiling to her she looked behind her before leaving; confused Babette turned around only to bump into Astrid.

"So, Dylan tells me that I made a huge mistake sending you to kill anyone in the dawnguard. And I am truly sorry for putting you in danger so carelessly." Babette smiled to her leader before hugging her tightly and whispering

"Thank you Astrid, that means a lot to me." Astrid smiled back her smile suddenly became a large wicked grin as she leaned in and whispered to Babette

"So have you jumped his bones yet?" Babette jumped back with a large blush splaying across her face as she stuttered out incomprehensible sentences and running off to her room. Astrid stood there laughing to herself thinking 'she is as easy as ever to mess with.' She was broken from her thoughts as one of the brotherhoods messengers came running into the room carrying a letter, taking the letter she noticed it was titled for Babette and when she brought it closer it seemed to have the distinct smell of blood and cinnamon, she grinned to herself, this was definitely from Dylan. Astrid walked down the hall to Babette's room knocking on the door she shouted to Babette, "Hey Babette, your lover sent you a letter!" the door suddenly swung open as Babette grabbed the letter and tore it open, as she was reading it a smile slowly grew on her face she looked up to Astrid "He's coming home soon, and he got me a present as a sort of I'm sorry gift." Astrid gave her a 'knowing' look as she smiled and walked away, Babette blushed and yelled after her "Not that kind of gift you demented old woman!" Astrid chuckled and shouted back

"Your several hundred years older than me so who's the old woman here?" Babette was speechless she blushed more and snapped out to her "Oh just shut up!" and she slammed the door. Astrid chuckled the whole way to the commons.


	6. authors note

hey everyone i'm sorry that i havent been posting anymore chapters on immortal love but fear not! for i'm going to rewrite them all and repost a remastered version of what is up right now and then i will try to post every week, if not that atleast every other week. so don't worry you will get more dylan babbete fluffiness :)


End file.
